handymannyfandomcom-20200213-history
Manny Garcia
Manny is a 21 years old Hispanic handyman who lives in Sheetrock Hills. He is the protagonist of Disney Junior's pre-school TV series Handy Manny . Personality Manny is always happy, kind, and friendly towards everyone in Sheetrock Hills. He offers his services as a handyman and is able to fix anything, from small repairs to big constructions, and also helps and assist anyone with their problems in Sheetrock Hills. Due to this, he has an excellent reputation as a handyman and was named as "The Best Repairman in the County" in the episode "Best Repairman" and he was awarded with the "Good Citizenship Award", after unknowingly repaired his own trophy. He has feelings towards Kelly, even though he doesn't show it (which unaware to him, Kelly also has feelings towards him). Manny owns a repair shop and would regularly receive calls from the residents of Sheetrock Hill to repair their damaged items. Manny lives and works with a group of 8 tools (previously 7, but now Flicker has joined the team), which his tools always accompany him anywhere when a repair needs to be done. In his shop, he hangs photos and keeps a photo album that contains pictures of his childhood or him with his tools and family. Appearances Manny wears a green shirt with a white shirt underneath, a red hat, a yellow toolbelt, yellow rubber gloves, blue jeans and brown boots. He has brown eyes and dark brown hair (which the front and top part of his hair is covered, and only the back portion of the hair exposed) and tanned skin. On the episode Handy Manny and the 7 Tools, Manny assumes the role as Prince Charming. Manny's appearence is that he wears a blue and yellow striped hat, a blue royal suit and a brown belt, brown pants and yellow boots. On the episode Wedding Day, Manny appears to have no hat. Without his hat, the front part of Manny's hair appears to be spiky. Manny wears a different patterned green shirt, greyish-brown pants and greyish-brown shoes. "Wedding Day" is the only episode that feature Manny without his hat. On the special episode of Special Agent Oso, Manny, his tools and Kelly are featured in the crossover episode "The Manny and the Golden Bear". His appearance is the same as how he looks like in his own TV series "Handy Manny". Manny's role in this episode is that he has to fix a boy's bicycle and aid Oso in completing the episode's mission. Tools *Felipe the Phillips Screwdriver *Turner the Flathead Screwdriver *Dusty the Hacksaw *Flicker the Flashlight *Pat the Claw hammer *Squeeze the Rounded-Pliers *Rusty the Monkey Wrench *Stretch the Tape Measure Relatives *Abuelito - Grandfather *Lola - Older Sister *Reuben - Older Brother *Pepe - Nephew *Chico - Baby Nephew *Mrs. Portillo - Grandmother *Hugo- Uncle (mentioned) *Pedro- Uncle (mentioned) Gallery 180px-Handy-Manny-1024x576.jpg 180px-Handy-manny-fixing-it-right.jpg 250px-HandyManny.jpg handy manny.jpg manny think.jpg theme song.jpg Big race.jpg Mannyworried.gif Mannytirestack.gif Mannytire.gif Mannysaw.gif Mannymotorcycle.gif Mannylightbulb.gif Mannyjackhammer.gif Mannyforklift.gif Mannydumptruck.gif Mannybulldozer.gif Mannybricks.gif Manny working.gif Manny found out what he was going to do.gif Manny and pat fixing a bird house.gif Handymanny ready to do some work.gif Handymanny.gif Handy manny posing.gif Abuelitowith manny.jpg Manny without his Hat.png|Manny as he appears in the episode "Wedding Day" Firefighter Manny.png Handy Manny in his Racing Suit.png|Manny in his racing suit in "The Big Race" Manny as Prince Charming.png|Manny as Prince Charming in "Handy Manny and the 7 Tools" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters